


Под одеялом без всякого подтекста

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Амарант на языке цветов — неумирающая любовь. А еще я просто не могу не упомянуть то, что имя собачке выбирали сразу трое, и по иронии, я выбрала сначала Булка, следом в ответ мне прилетело Сосиска и потом — бинго! Хотдог.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Под одеялом без всякого подтекста

**Author's Note:**

> Амарант на языке цветов — неумирающая любовь. А еще я просто не могу не упомянуть то, что имя собачке выбирали сразу трое, и по иронии, я выбрала сначала Булка, следом в ответ мне прилетело Сосиска и потом — бинго! Хотдог.

Акааши собирает в рулет большой яичный блин, параллельно с этим выхлебывая третью кружку кофе. О чем-то вещает давно забытый и не выдернутый из розетки телевизор, по дому растекается запах тушеных овощей и риса, где-то на своей лежанке грызет кость из зоомагазина Хотдог. 

Хорошо. 

И мирно. И выспаться дали. Встал Акааши гораздо позже обычного со странным ощущением ваты и тумана в голове. Прийти в себя не помог даже кофе, поэтому действия он выполняет на автомате: насыпает корма в собачью миску, поливает троицу суккулентов на окошке и принимается за завтракобед, ожидая прихода Куроо и Бокуто с их обожаемой работы. 

Те с порога сгребают его в охапку, стукая штативами и мешаясь камерами, целуют и уносятся в рабочий кабинет, убирая и снимая с плеч оборудование. Хотдог бежит за ними, возмущенная отсутствием внимания в ее сторону, и шум стоит на весь дом такой, что у Акааши начинает ныть в висках. 

Он выдыхает, сонно моргает и переворачивает омурайсу. Со спины подходит Куроо и касается губами шеи, укладывая подбородок на плечо и обнимая за талию. Цепко, но ласково и осторожно. Акааши бледно улыбается, целует его в нос и просит достать из холодильника зелень и порезать ее, чтобы после добавить к омурайсу. Тот фыркает прямиком в ухо, но отнимает руки, со странным лицом прикасаясь пальцами к шее. 

— Ты какой-то горячий, Кейджи. Все в порядке? 

— Кейджи горяч всегда, Тецуро, не оскорбляй его! — доносится из ванной комнаты, а следом появляется и сам Бокуто с мокрым лицом и слегка влажными волосами, замахивающийся полотенцем. Куроо глядит на Бокуто и выдыхает. 

— Я в порядке, — быстро отвечает Акааши, пока из-за одной фразы не начался спор длиною в целый час, как это было почти сразу после свадьбы в небольшом (неправда) кругу близких друзей и капельки родственников. Остальные родственники предпочли проигнорировать приглашение, что заставило их даже выдохнуть: никаких споров на тему, что союз трех мужчин странный для традиционного японского общества, какое счастье. 

— Ладно, — легко соглашается Куроо, но во взгляде читается, что он будет наблюдать за ним, и ныряет в холодильник в поисках зелени. Акааши пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к сковороде и подхватывая рулет на лопаточку, сразу же выгружая на тарелку. Бокуто вытирает лицо и в мгновение ока оказывается близ него, заглядывая прямиком в глаза. 

— _Точно_? 

— Да, — кивает Акааши. — Просто слишком много спал. Достань еще несколько тарелок и палочек, пожалуйста. Я пока пойду отнесу Хотдог воды и насыплю еще немного корма. Кто сегодня с ней гуляет вечером? 

— Я, — коротко отзывается Куроо, высовываясь из-за спины Бокуто, который не сводит с него взгляда и принюхивается, словно запах даст понять, что с ним такое происходит. — Сыпать сразу на омурайсу или каждый отдельно насыпет себе зелени? 

— Ссыпь в небольшую пиалу. 

Бокуто кидает взгляд сначала на Куроо, потом на него и широко улыбается. 

— Это так классно! Так, мне сказали за тарелками и палочками! Сейчас вернусь! — И снова быстрым зарядом энергии оказывается возле шкафчика в конце гостиной, куда они сложили большую часть подарков за все праздники. Акааши фыркает, шмыгнув носом, и подзывает Хотдог к себе. Та, как истинная умница, подбегает сразу и тыкается мокрым носом в голую коленку, садится и наклоняет голову, виляя пушистым черно-белым хвостом. 

Акааши не сдерживает улыбки, присаживается перед ней и зарывается носом в мягкую шерсть хаски. 

Хотдог трогает его лапой и широко лижет, по-собачьи улыбаясь. Бокуто хохочет, трепля ее по голове свободной рукой, а Куроо на кухне гремит, нагружая поднос омурайсу, соевым соусом и маленькой чашечкой с зеленью. 

— Давайте уже садиться за стол, иначе все остынет и будет... 

— Еще вкуснее! 

— Бокуто, нет. 

Акааши смотрит на них и начинает смеяться, прикрыв рот ладонью, и _да, это хорошо_. Разделение обязанностей, воспитание и дрессировка собаки, совместные вечера, то, как всё это уложилось в их жизни — уже готовой деталькой пазла, встав ровно на предназначенное ей место. Они сновали по не самой большой кухне ловко, не задевая друг друга ни локтями, ни коленями, в не самой большой кровати умели высыпаться, каким-то невероятным образом находя удобные всем позы. 

В не самом большом доме не чувствовали дискомфорта: было достаточно пространства и для гостей, и для танцев практически ночью под идиотскую музыку из телевизора, и для того, чтобы развалиться на полу, обнимаясь и фырча от лезущей в лицо Хотдог. 

Да. _Замечательно_. 

Они словно сгладили все углы за время в тренировочных лагерях, матчах, посиделках, а потом перебрались в жизнь вне волейбола: в парк, в кафешку на берегу моря, в чей-то дом, даже просто на улицу. Сгладили все противоречия, споры и — сделали большой шаг вперед, признаваясь друг другу на «три, два, один!» в раздевалке после сокрушительного тренировочного матча с Карасуно. 

И получая в ответ _я тоже_. 

Акааши гладит Хотдог между ушей, глядя ей в глаза, и легко улыбается. Куроо с Бокуто на фоне расставляют тарелки, раскладывают омурайсу, обсуждают сегодняшнюю фотосессию, телевизор продолжает шуметь и периодически включать музыку. За окном прохладная осень, а в их доме — теплая, приятная весна. 

В их доме _любовь_. 

— Акааши, ты скоро? — Куроо цыкает, когда не получает ответа, подходит и берет его в охапку, унося за обеденный стол. — Бокуто, иди налей воды Хотдог, насыть корма, покажи, как ее обожаешь, и только потом возвращайся к еде, мы подождем, — он поворачивается к Акааши и продолжает: — Точно все в порядке? Ты редко когда бываешь таким рассеянным, даже если слишком много спал. 

Акааши собирается кивнуть, но на середине движения прерывается и _чихает_. 

***

Спойлер: начинается Ад. 

***

В один момент возле него образуется круг из Куроо, Бокуто и Хотдог, поднимается шум, Бокуто обхватывает лицо ладонями, вертя во все стороны и не переставая сыпать вопросами, которые Акааши не может даже осознать, Куроо старается успокоить Бокуто, но нервничает сам, и в конечном итоге всех успокаивает Хотдог тихим, низким и угрожающим рыком со свободного стула. 

Куроо и Бокуто аж вытягиваются по стойке смирно, переглядываясь друг с другом. 

Хотдог гавкает, предупреждая, чтобы не двигались, и подходит к Акааши, обнюхивая его и встав на колени передними пушистыми лапками. Куроо не сдерживает смешка, и хаски оборачивается, красноречиво _смотря_ , и тот сразу замолкает. 

Акааши закусывает губу и трет виски пальцами. Боль словно кусается и играется с ним, то появляясь, то отступая. Запахов становится слишком много, поэтому он медленно выдыхает через рот. Музыка из телевизора врезается в голову машиной с металлоломом, и Акааши беззвучно сгибается. Его успевают подхватить, уперев большие ладони в плечи и обдав запахом можжевельника. 

_Бокуто_. 

Телевизор щелкает, отключаясь, и это — _Куроо._

В доме повисает тишина. Акааши сглатывает вязкую слюну, утыкается лбом в ключицу Бокуто и обещает себе, что полежит всего пять минуточек с закрытыми глазами. Переждет накатившую слабость и головную боль, справится с ней и вернется к ним и завтракобеду. Бокуто утешающе гладит его по волосам, пока Куроо шумит на кухне в поисках аптечки. 

_Зачем?.._

Акааши с растерянностью отмечает другую ладонь — пахнущую сладким черным чаем — которая прикасается ко лбу, перед этим смахнув пряди в сторону аккуратным, мягким движением. Куроо в принципе мягкий и аккуратный, по-кошачьи ласковый и замечательный, всегда стремящийся к своей цели и готовый тяжело работать, чтобы добиться ее и заслужить этого. Акааши стряхивает его ладонь со лба, тянет к себе и легко касается губами самого центра, ощущая, как под большим пальцем бьется пульс. 

Куроо фыркает и указательным пальцем щелкает по носу. 

— У него жар, — говорит он Бокуто, присаживаясь возле стула и совсем легко улыбаясь при взгляде на прильнувшего к Котаро Акааши. — В аптечке есть все, что нужно, поэтому давай ты перенесешь его на кровать и закутаешь в одеяло, окей? Ты останешься с ним и проследишь, чтобы не ушел редактировать фотографии, как он это любит. 

— Хорошо, — бормочет Бокуто, перемещаясь так, чтобы подхватить Акааши под колени и унести в спальню. Куроо поджимает губу, замечая беспокойство во всех движениях Котаро, тени под глазами и _тревогу_. Это не первый раз, когда Акааши простывает, пройдя в легком пальто до магазина, но каждый из них заставляет сердце сжаться. Куроо качает головой, подходит к Бокуто и, чуть наклонившись, целует в лоб. 

— Все будет в порядке, Котаро. Мы работаем над этим. 

Хотдог согласно гавкает — тише обычного, продолжая вилять хвостом и тыкаясь мокрым носом в колени хозяев. Бокуто облизывает губы и кивает, сначала медленно, а потом сильнее, увереннее, и Куроо выдыхает с облегчением, подпихивая его в спину. 

Бокуто наконец уходит, оставляя Куроо с Хотдог возле обеденного стола. Куроо возвращается к аптечке и шуршит упаковками, достает градусник и разводит в двух стаканах себе и Котаро шипучку со вкусом апельсина, чтобы не заразиться от Акааши или, в любом случае, перенести простуду легче. 

За монотонными действиями проходит около пяти минут, и на плечи ложится неуютное чувство тоски — никого нет рядом. Куроо шумно выдыхает, осознавая, что _привык_. Привык, что рядом есть или Бокуто, или Акааши, или сразу двое. Привык, что кто-то стоит рядом или сзади, о чем-то бормочет, двигается, просто _дышит_ , присутствует в его жизни незаменимой константой. 

— Эх, вот так и привязываются, да, Хотдог? 

Собака дергает ушами и переступает с лапы на лапу. Куроо фыркает и треплет ее по голове, подхватывая поднос со стаканами, таблетками и отдельной бутылкой воды специально для Акааши. Дверь в спальню приоткрыта, и он замирает, прислушиваясь: Бокуто тихо напевает колыбельную. Сладко-сонная мелодия, практически без слов и с легким мурчанием. 

Куроо бесшумно заходит и ставит поднос на журнальный столик. Бокуто оборачивается, морщит нос, и уши у него краснеют. Хотдог, как самая ответственная из них, закрывает дверь задней лапой и укладывается в своем углу, наблюдая за ними умными голубыми глазами. В спальне пахнет ванилью и мятой, отчего почти сразу хочется зарыться в подушку и уснуть. Стаканы звенькают друг о друга, когда Куроо тянется к градуснику. 

— Давай, давай, Тецуро, — ворчит он, видя, как Акааши демонстративно заворачивается в одеяло и утекает в самый угол лицом к стене. Бокуто подползает к нему и хватает гусеницу, водружая ее себе на колени. Гусеница Акааши ерзает и успокаивается, откинувшись на грудь Котаро. 

— Холодно, — бормочет он. 

— Это нормально, когда ты простыл, — отрешенно отмечает Куроо, запихивая Акааши градусник и протягивая Бокуто стакан с апельсиновой шипучкой. — Ты тоже выпей, если вы оба будете болеть, я выйду на улицу и поплачу в клумбу с амарантами

, потом вернусь и сутками не буду спать, пока не поправитесь. 

— Что ты сразу нагнетаешь? — буркает Бокуто. — Я руку пытался вытащить, а ты уже... пей давай тоже, корми Акааши таблетками, и не надо делать это свое смешное «бурк», Ке-ейджи... на чем я там... а! Корми его таблетками и иди к нам. Будем согревать! 

Куроо приподнимает брови, а потом смеется, прикрывая глаза. Было в этом что-то очаровательное: как Бокуто поддерживал остальных. Казалось бы, на кухне он от тревоги не мог и шагу лишнего сделать, а сейчас оправился и успокоился, гладит себе Акааши по волосам, убирая мокрые пряди со лба, терпеливо его закутывает и раскутывает, поет колыбельные, даже стесняясь своего мягкого с хрипотцой голоса в такие моменты, и... 

Куроо абсолютно покорен тем, какие у него потрясающие мужья. 

Акааши крутится в руках Бокуто, который спешно отставляет пустой стакан, и стекает на постель, укладываясь головой на колени Куроо с видом «ни слова», и никто из них ничего не говорит, достаточно красноречивых улыбок на лицах. Болеющий Акааши — это прилипчивый Акааши, который делает кучу смущающих обычного Акааши вещей. Такой Акааши обожает колыбельные, сказки и смотреть мультфильмы в окружении мужей и Хотдог, как только отпускает температура. 

Такой Акааши редко смущается до красных щек, но заставляет смущаться других. 

Куроо расчесывает его черные жесткие волосы, сгибается и целует в нос. Бокуто без лишних слов хватает Акааши поперек груди и поднимает, кивая на таблетки, и Куроо приходится согласиться: никакого сна, пока не будут выпиты все необходимые лекарства. Тот с минуту смотрит на бутылку с водой и только после намека на то, что они уйдут в другую комнату, если он не выпьет таблетки, берет ее. 

— Хочу спать посередине, — говорит Акааши, возвращая бутылку. 

И Куроо с Бокуто просто не могут ему отказать. Акааши двигается, уступая место, Бокуто ложится около стены, Куроо — с краю и накрывает их одеялом, сразу чувствуя, как обнимают поперек груди, треплют волосы на макушке (Бокуто обожал плющить его прическу с утра) и просто _дышат_. 

Да, это классно. Неуютное чувство тоски покидает место на плечах, его сменяет мягкое одеяло, ласковая рука, полусумрак спальни и чувство _дома_. На ноги плюхается Хотдог, сворачиваясь в черно-белый клубок, и тепло затапливает с головой. Куроо не сдерживается: утыкается в макушку Акааши, сжимает ладонь Бокуто и светло улыбается. 

Без лишних слов — им достаточно и этого. Достаточно всего. Все детальки пазла на месте. 

(И холодный омурайсу под Вселенную Стивена действительно вкуснее). 


End file.
